Die Wunschpflanze
by Alistanniel
Summary: [Kapitel 5 und Epilog] GaladrielCeleborn Story. Spielt in Doriath, also Pre-HdR. Und nicht sonderlich romantisch, sondern ziemlich traurig.
1. Prolog

_Inhalt: Eine Galadriel Story, wieder mal. Um genau zu sein eine Galadriel/Celeborn Story. Pre-HdR, spielt in Doriath.   
  
Genre: Drama   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: Ich nehme an dazu braucht ihr keinen Joker ;-) Tolkien of course   
  
Author's Note: Anscheinend bin ich gerade in einer schöpferischen Phase. Ich habe zwar versucht mich schlau zu machen, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich das Sil immer noch nicht gelesen habe. Für eventuelle Unstimmigkeiten entschuldige ich mich daher im Voraus.   
  
Dedication: für meine Betareaderin bea, danke für deine Kritiken und Vorschläge "knuddel", und alle die es lesen und reviewen. _

* * *

****

****

**Die Wunschpflanze**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
**Prolog  
  
**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_Ich spür Vergangenes,   
das mich noch stets beklemmt.   
Ich schlend're in verlor'ner Welt,   
ich will ins Licht – und trau mich nicht.   
  
Ich will gern teilen,   
was sonst geheim.   
Du bist mir alles,   
der Hoffnung Keim.   
  
Durch deine Welt seh' ich,   
was ich nie sah zuvor,   
die Liebe öffnet mir das Tor,   
sie macht mich frei,   
ich steig empor!_   
  
(„Jemand wie Du" aus dem Musical Jekyll&Hyde)

Langsam näherte sich Celeborn seiner Ehefrau, die am Ufer des Waldsees im Gras saß, und aufs Wasser hinaus blickte. Als Galadriel seiner Präsenz gewahr wurde, lächelte sie ihn an. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und ließ sich neben ihr nieder, wobei seine Hand sich um ihre Schultern legte. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, genoss es seine Berührung zu spüren.   
Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und gab einen Überraschungslaut von sich. Celeborn musterte sie mit einem fragenden Blick.   
„Es scheint aufgewacht zu sein", mit einem Lächeln ergriff sie seine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihren inzwischen sehr rundlichen Bauch.   
Celeborns Miene offenbarte das ganze Glück, das er empfand, als er die Bewegungen des ungeborenen Kindes im Bauch seiner Mutter fühlte. Die Geburt war nun nicht mehr fern.   
  



	2. Verlust

  
  
**Kapitel 1. Verlust**   
  
  
  
Mit dem Grauen des Morgens stimmten die Vögel nach und nach ihr Lied auf den Beginn des neuen Tages an. Bald fielen die ersten Lichtstrahlen durch die Baumwipfel, vertrieben die geisterhaften Schatten des nächtlichen Waldes. Langsam erwachten die Geschöpfe des Tages, während sich die Wesen der Dunkelheit bereits zur Ruhe gelegt hatten, bevor das erste Licht die Tautropfen an den Blättern wie Diamanten glänzen ließ.   
Neben sich konnte Galadriel das tiefe Atmen Celeborns hören. Sie selbst war schon seit geraumer Zeit wach. Eine seltsame Taubheit hatte sich in ihrem Unterleib ausgebreitet, und sie vermochte nicht die kleinste Bewegung des Ungeborenen zu fühlen. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn auch wenn das Kind schlief, trat es dann und wann ein wenig.   
Langsam beschlich sie das bedrückende Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Doch zunächst beschloss sie abzuwarten. Schließlich war es ihre erste Schwangerschaft und sie wusste nicht genau, was diese alles noch mit sich bringen würde, bis das Kind endlich auf der Welt war. Auch wollte sie Celeborn nicht unnötig beunruhigen.   
Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, begann sie leise ein Lied zu summen. Es war ein Kinderlied, das ihre Mutter ihr und ihren Brüdern vorgesungen hatte, als sie noch klein war. Die wenigen Zeilen, an die sie sich erinnerte, wiederholte sie immer wieder.   
  


_Komm funkle für mich,   
mein kleiner Stern.   
Immer bin ich da für dich,   
denn ich habe dich so gern.   
  
Niemals sind wir allein,   
solange wir einander zugetan.   
Du zündest ein Lichtlein   
in meinem Herzen an._

  
  
Das dumpfe Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib verging nicht. Aber es wurde auch nicht stärker oder schwächer. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie spürte, dass etwas warm an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel hinab floss.   
_Blut!_   
Plötzlich aufkommender Schmerz veranlasste sie dazu ihre Finger in Celeborns Arm zu krallen, woraufhin er erwachte. Er benötigte nur wenige Augenblicke um zu realisieren, was geschah.   
Galadriel sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Schmerz zunahm, ihren Leib überflutete. Sie hatte Angst. Hilfesuchend sah sie ihren Ehemann an, der inzwischen ihre Hand hielt, um ihr eine mentale Stütze zu geben.   
„melethril", sagte er leise, „Du schaffst das."   
„Etwas... etwas stimmt nicht", brachte sie unter zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Ich weiß es!"   
  
Celeborn verzog das Gesicht, als sich ihre Hand krampfhaft um seine schloss. Er wünschte sich mehr tun zu können um ihr zu helfen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Zweig, der in seiner Reichweite lag. Ohne ihre Hand loszulassen langte er danach. Erst dann löste er sich aus ihrem Griff, hockte sich vor sie und legte die Hände auf ihre Knie.   
„Komm, mach weiter. Du hast es bald überstanden", versuchte er sie zu ermuntern, „Ich sehe schon den Kopf."   
Sie gab einen weiteren schmerzerfüllten Schrei von sich, und er hörte, wie der Zweig, den er ihr gegeben hatte, zwischen ihren Fingern brach. Der Kopf des Kindes war nun vollständig zu sehen. Mit Schrecken erkannte Celeborn, dass er eine tiefblauviolette Farbe angenommen hatte.   
„Was... was ist?" Sein Schweigen hatte Galadriel dazu veranlasst, zu ihm aufzusehen.   
Er schluckte. „Es ist nichts."   
Ihr sagen, dass das Kind, das sie gebar, tot war? Das konnte er nicht. Die Wahrheit würde sie früh genug erkennen.   
  
Galadriel nahm ihre gesamten verbliebenen Kräfte zusammen, und unter einem letzten Aufschrei verschwand der ungeheure Druck in ihrem Leib. Endlich.   
Sie wartete auf den ersten Schrei des Neugeborenen, aber alles blieb still. Nicht einmal ein Wimmern war zu hören.   
„Celeborn... das Kind?"   
Er sah auf, als er seinen Namen vernahm, und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es tut mir so leid, melethril."   
Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf, was dazu führte, dass ihr Blick auf den kleinen blau angelaufenen und mit Blut bedeckten Körper fiel.   
„Nein!" entfuhr es ihr, und sie wandte sich ab. Celeborn legte tröstend die Arme um sie.   
Unter Tränen murmelte sie, „Bitte tu es weg, ich will es nicht sehen."   
Er nickte, stand dann auf und begrub den toten Körper seines Sohnes zwischen einigen Brombeerbüschen. Dann ging er zum See, um sich das Blut von den Händen zu waschen.   
  
Als er zu seiner Ehefrau zurückkehrte, hatte sie den Kopf in ihren Armen verborgen und weinte.   
Vorsichtig umarmte er sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Eine Weile saßen sie so da, Arm in Arm, sich gegenseitig Trost spendend. Galadriel weinte, bis all ihre Tränen aufgebraucht waren.   
  
  


* * *

_melethril = Geliebte   
  
_


	3. Schuld

  
_Ich hab etwas lange gebraucht, aber nun hab ich das 2. Kap doch fertig. Das Schreiben ist mir irgendwie ziemlich schwer gefallen, darum hats auch so lange gedauert.   
Hab mir gestern endlich das Silmarillion gekauft, freu mich schon darauf es zu lesen (aber erst wenn ich Die Nebel von Avalon fertig hab ^^).   
  
@ Laureliel: Ein bisschen Tränendrüsen-Drücker kommt noch. Das Nette muss daher ein wenig warten.   
  
@ elektra121: schätze bei den Elben dauert eine Geburt bestimmt auch nicht weniger lang, als bei Menschen. Hab versucht in diesem Kapitel eine Erklärung dafür, dass es so schnell ging, zu liefern, hoff es passt so halbwegs.   
  
@ Arlessiar: Ich finde genau das macht Galadriel interessant, dass ihr Charakter viele verschiedene Seiten hat._

* * *

  
  
  
**Kapitel 2. Schuld**   
  
  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich Galadriel wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Auch wenn sie äußerlich jetzt ruhiger wirkte, so wusste Celeborn doch, dass der Tod des Kindes sie tief getroffen hatte.   
Er selbst hatte seinen anfänglichen Schock inzwischen überwunden. Dennoch war er sich nicht sicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Was konnte er seiner Ehefrau sagen, um ihren Schmerz zu lindern?   
  
Etwas später ging Galadriel zum See um sich zu waschen. Während sie immer weiter hinein watete, fühlte sie wie das Wasser Blut und Schweiß von ihrem Körper löste. Daraufhin entspannte sie sich ein wenig.   
  
Celeborn war am Ufer zurück geblieben. Sein Blick glitt in der Umgebung umher, verharrte schließlich auf einigen Brombeersträuchern. Um diese Jahreszeit trugen sie zwar keine Früchte, doch er bezweifelte jemals wieder die schwarzen Beeren essen zu können. Bisher hatte er ihren Geschmack gemocht, aber jetzt markierten sie den Tod, zeichneten die Grabstätte seines Sohnes.   
Das Ungeborene musste im Laufe der Nacht gestorben sein, und Galadriels Leib hatte es dann abgestoßen. Zum Glück war es sehr schnell gegangen, dachte er bei sich. Sie hatte gewusst, dass mit Kind etwas nicht stimmte, lange bevor sie den toten Körper gesehen hatte. Und dennoch. Der Anblick hatte einen tiefen Riss in ihrem Herzen zurück gelassen.   
  
  
Aber das Leben ging weiter. Die Tage zogen vorbei. Schließlich endete der Frühling und es wurde Sommer. Doch Galadriels Wunden heilten nicht. Sie versuchte zwar es zu verbergen, jedoch wusste Celeborn, dass sie sich selbst die Schuld am Tod des Kindes gab. Alle seine Versuche sie aufzumuntern scheiterten kläglich.   
  
Ein Morgen im Herbst sollte einiges ändern. Es war der Tag an dem Galadriels Blutung wieder einsetzte. Mehr als zwei Wochen zu spät, und viel heftiger als gewöhnlich. Für sie bestand kein Zweifel was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Sie hatte empfangen, aber das Kind wieder abgestoßen. Celeborn erzählte sie erst davon, als er fragte.   
Er musterte sie, teils irritiert, teils besorgt. Erst als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, wandte sie sich zu ihm um. In seinem Blick erkannte sie sein Missfallen, und als er zu sprechen begann, hörte sie es auch in seiner Stimme.   
„Aus welchem Grund hast du nur geschwiegen? Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles anvertrauen kannst, was dein Herz auch immer bedrücken mag."   
„Ich... ich wollte dich nicht unnötig beunruhigen."   
„Genau das hast du aber damit erreicht.   
„Das wollte ich nicht, es ist nur... ach es tut mir so leid!"   
„Vergeben und vergessen, versprich mir nur, dass du mir solche Dinge nicht mehr vorenthältst." Er lächelte.   
Ihr Blick verlor sich wieder in der Ferne zwischen den Bäumen. „Ich habe mir immer eine große Familie gewünscht, aber langsam denke ich es soll einfach nicht sein, dass wir beide ein Kind haben." Melancholie lastete schwer in ihrer Stimme.   
Celeborn drehte sich bei diesen Worten abrupt zu ihr. „Was redest du denn da nur? Es kommt schon vor, dass das Kind in den ersten Wochen der Schwangerschaft, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, vom Leib der Mutter abgestoßen wird. Das weißt du doch genauso gut, wie ich."   
„Wenn es nur das wäre."   
„Du denkst immer noch zu viel über die Fehlgeburt nach. Ich verstehe nur zu gut, wie schwer das für dich war. Auch mich hat es hart getroffen. Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich dir damals schon sagte. Das Kind war eben noch nicht bereit für diese Welt. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass..."   
Galadriel schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, dass mein Körper einfach nicht in der Lage sein könnte ein gesundes Kind zu gebären?"   
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" antwortete er genauso laut. Seine Miene offenbarte eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Erschütterung. Er hielt einen Moment inne, senkte seine Stimme wieder und ergriff seine Ehefrau sanft an den Schultern. „Bitte begreif doch endlich, es war nicht deine Schuld. Es ist passiert, ohne dass jemand dafür verantwortlich ist." Ein Lächeln fand den Weg in sein Gesicht, „Du wirst sehen, die Valar werden uns noch gnädig sein. Vielleicht hältst du schon am heutigen Tag in einem Jahr unsere Tochter oder unseren Sohn in den Armen."   
„Ich wünschte ich hätte deine Zuversicht, melethron", entgegnete sie ihm mit einem leicht bitteren Unterton.   
„Keine Sorge, ich habe genug davon, dass es für uns beide reicht."   
  
_Aber hättest du die auch noch, wenn du wüsstest, was ich weiß? Die Wahrheit ist, dass mich die Valar bestrafen. Für Dinge, von denen du niemals erfahren darfst. Die Unsterblichen Lande sind für mich verschlossen. Aber ich will ohnehin nicht zurück. Was soll ich dort ohne dich? Den Valar ist kaum entgangen, dass sie mich mit ihrer Strafe nicht treffen.   
Deine Zuversicht in allen Ehren. Doch gegen ihre Bestrafung, ihren Fluch, ist sie machtlos. Auch wenn du es nicht wahr haben willst, ich trage die alleinige Schuld. Niemals werde ich deine Kinder zur Welt bringen. Wir können weiterhin auf ein Wunder hoffen, ja. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch eine Fehlgeburt ertragen würde._   
  
  


* * *

_melethron = Liebster, Geliebter   
  
_


	4. Hoffnung

  
_Endlich habe ich meine diversen Schreibblockaden wieder überwunden ^^ Radtouren und Bergwandern können recht inspirierend sein :p   
  
@ elektra121: Dieses Kapitel ist etwas zuversichtlicher :-) Aber dennoch, ein bissl melancholisch wirds später noch mal werden. Muss sein ^^_

* * *

  
  
  
**Kapitel 3. Hoffnung**   
  
  
  
Der Winter kam und ging. Schließlich wurde es wärmer, der Schnee schmolz und es zog wieder der Frühling ins Land. Zu keiner anderen Jahreszeit herrschte derartig viel Leben im Wald. Ob groß oder klein, ob Vogel oder Säugetier, alle suchten sie Partner um Nachwuchs groß zu ziehen.   
Die kalten Tage über war Kummer Galadriels Begleiter. Mit Frühjahrsbeginn besserte sich ihre Stimmung nur wenig. Doch Celeborn gab nicht auf. Sein unerschütterlicher Optimismus schaffte es immer wieder ihr ein Lächeln zu entlocken.   
  
Als sich der Frühling dem Ende zuneigte, fühlte Galadriel eine Veränderung. Ihre Blutung war ausgeblieben. Sie hatte ein weiteres Mal empfangen. Jedoch konnte sie Celeborn noch nichts davon sagen. Zu groß war die Angst, dass ihr Körper die heranwachsende Leibesfrucht erneut abstieß, die Angst ihn wieder zu enttäuschen.   
  
Ihre ziellose Wanderung brachte die beiden in Teile der Wälder von Doriath, die keiner von ihnen kannte. Niemals begegnete ihnen jemand. Und das störte sie nicht. Sie hatten einander, nur das war wichtig.   
  
So kamen sie eines Nachmittags auf eine winzige Lichtung mitten im dichtesten Wald. Ein kleiner Bach plätscherte hier in einen mit Seerosen bedeckten Tümpel, ließ Blumen und Pflanzen gedeihen, die viel Feuchtigkeit benötigten. Irgendwo im Schilf quakte ein Frosch, und in dem klaren Wasser schwammen einige Forellen umher.   
Celeborn lächelte. „Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr? Lass uns hier das Lager für heute Nacht aufschlagen."   
Zunächst antwortete Galadriel nicht, doch dann nickte sie, immer noch ein wenig abwesend.   
  
Etwas später züngelte ein kleines Feuer, wo sie diese Nacht lagerten. Wenn die Sonne sank, würde es ausreichend Licht geben. Celeborn hatte sich aufgemacht, um zwei Forellen für das Abendessen zu fangen. Währenddessen verließ Galadriel den Lagerplatz. Als die beiden die Lichtung nachmittags erreicht hatten, war ihr Blick auf etwas gefallen, das eine Erinnerung weckte.   
  
Dort wo der Fluss wieder in den Wald abzweigte, wuchs versteckt ein kleiner Busch. Das allein mochte nicht sehr ungewöhnlich sein. Doch er trug nur eine einzige gelblich gefärbte Frucht, die etwa die halbe Größe von Galadriels Faust hatte. Um diese Jahreszeit begannen Bäume und Sträucher normalerweise erst zu blühen. Und wenn sie dann im Sommer mit Früchten bestückt waren, dann nie nur mit einer einzelnen. Auch lag keine von ihnen herunter gefallen und verfault unter dem Strauch.   
  
Galadriel erinnerte sich einer Geschichte, die ihre Mutter ihr einmal erzählt hatte, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Sie hatte von einer Pflanze erzählt, die die Macht besaß, tief im Herzen vergrabene Wünsche zu erfüllen. Schlicht Merolva - die Wunschpflanze - genannt. Sie trug niemals mehr als eine einzige Frucht, deren Farbe ein sattes dunkles Gelb war, wenn sie reif war.   
Früher, als Kind, hatte sie daran geglaubt, doch mit dem Heranwachsen war die Geschichte für sie zu nicht mehr als einem Märchen geworden. Zumal sie in Valinor nie eine Pflanze, auf die diese Beschreibung zutraf, gesehen hatte.   
  
„Iss die Frucht, und vergrabe den Kern in der Erde. Und wenn ein Keimling zu sprießen beginnt, wird sich erfüllen, was du dir am meisten wünschst." So hatte ihre Mutter damals gesagt.   
  
Wie von selbst ergriff ihre Hand die Frucht, die sich leicht vom Zweig löste. Zaghaft biss sie hinein. Saft rann über ihre Finger. Das Fruchtfleisch schmeckte reif und süß. Während sie langsam kaute, spürte sie, wie der Wunsch das Leben, das unter ihrem Herzen entstand, auf die Welt zu bringen, stärker denn je in ihr brannte.   
Schließlich hielt sie nur noch den kleinen braunen Kern zwischen ihren Fingern. Sie vergrub ihn neben dem Strauch in der Erde. „Möge mein Kind geboren werden, wenn ein Pflänzchen zu wachsen beginnt", flüsterte sie.   
Einen Moment lang verharrte sie noch auf der Stelle, ehe sie sich erhob, um wieder zu Celeborn zurück zu kehren. Inzwischen musste er beim Fischfang erfolgreich gewesen sein.   
  
Schon bald zogen sie wieder weiter. Es wurde Sommer. Die erste gefährliche Zeit der Schwangerschaft war schließlich vorbei. Galadriel fühlte das Leben, das in ihrem Leib entstand. Sie hatte es nicht verloren, und fing an zu hoffen.   
Und irgendwann war sie bereit es Celeborn mitzuteilen. Er hatte natürlich gemerkt, dass eine Veränderung mit ihr vorgegangen war, aber welcher Art sie war, wusste er nicht.   
Über den Baumwipfeln ging die Sonne auf, brachte den Wald zum Erwachen. Celeborn schlief noch. Zärtlich begannen Galadriels Finger mit seinem Haar zu spielen. Sie lächelte, als er daraufhin ein verschlafenes Brummen von sich gab, und die Augen aufschlug.   
„Guten Morgen, melethron", sagte sie.   
Er gähnte. „Du scheinst heute gut gelaunt zu sein, oder irre ich mich?"   
„Nein das tust du nicht", Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.   
„Und darf man nach dem Grund dafür fragen?"   
„Man darf", sie ergriff seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren noch schlanken Bauch.   
Diese Geste entlockte ihm einen irritierten Blick – so früh am Morgen dauerte es etwas, bis er begriff, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Sein Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. „Ich wusste es, ich wusste wir würden unsere Chance erhalten!"   
Galadriel wurde wieder ernst, „Du solltest dich nicht zu früh freuen. Noch ist dieses Kind nicht geboren."   
„Aber dieses Mal wird alles gut gehen. Und in", er runzelte die Stirn, „Wie weit bist du?"   
„Es sind jetzt vier Monate."   
„Dann wird das Kind mitten im Winter zur Welt kommen", überlegte er, „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir rechtzeitig nach Menegroth zurück kehrten. Der Wald im Schnee ist wohl nicht der beste Ort für eine Geburt, und vermutlich bin ich als Hebamme auch nicht besonders geeignet." Bei den letzten Worten schmunzelte er.   
Sie nickte. „Da hast du sicher recht. Wir sollten kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es verkraften könnte, dieses Kind auch noch zu verlieren."   
Celeborn betrachtete sie zuversichtlich. „Zweifeln ist nicht angebracht. Du wirst sehen, Liebes, noch bevor das Jahr endet, bist du Mutter eines Sohnes oder einer Tochter."   
  
Er strich ihr liebevoll über das goldene Haar und küsste sie schließlich. Stürmisch erwiderte sie den Kuss, wobei sie ihre Hand unter sein Hemd gleiten ließ, und spielerisch mit den Fingerspitzen unbestimmte Symbole auf seine Brust zeichnete. Währenddessen war er dazu übergegangen zarte Küsse an ihrem Hals zu verteilen. Genussvoll legte sie den Kopf zurück – sie liebte es, wenn er das tat. Eng umschlungen sanken sie zurück auf ihr Lager.   
  
  


* * *

_merolva = Wunschpflanze (Quenya)   
melethron = Liebster, Geliebter_   
  



	5. Glück

  
  
_Ja ich lebe noch, und trotz dem Stress des gerade angefangenen Biologie Studiums gibt es jetzt ein neues Kapitel ;-)   
  
elektra121 und Shelley: ihr könnt Hoffnung schöpfen, denn dies ist nun so ziemlich das am wenigsten melancholische Kapitel der Geschichte   
  
CAMIR: danke für dein Review! :-)_

* * *

****

**Kapitel 4. Glück**   
  
Vor drei Tagen jetzt hatten sie sich auf den Weg nach Menegroth gemacht. Bis der erste Schnee fiel wäre noch genug Zeit gewesen, und bald hätten sie ihr Ziel erreicht.   
Doch der Winter kam zu früh dieses Jahr. Einen Tag und eine Nacht hatte es fast durchgehend geschneit. Bereits am Nachmittag des zweiten Tages hätten sie Menegroth erreichen sollen. Aber durch den Schnee zu gehen war anstrengend, und Galadriel war in dieser Zeit, da sich die Schwangerschaft dem Ende zuneigte, rasch erschöpft. Noch einen Monat in etwa würde es dauern bis das Kind zur Welt kam.   
  
Im Moment hatte es aufgehört zu Schneien, und sogar die Sonne zeigte sich an diesem Morgen. Mit lautem Krächzen flog eine Krähe zwischen den Baumwipfeln hindurch und landete auf einem der verschneiten Äste. Neugierig beobachtete der Vogel die beiden Elben, die dabei waren ihr Nachtlager für den Aufbruch zusammen zu packen.   
Es war still im Wald. Zu dieser Zeit zeigten sich nur wenige Tiere, viele verbrachten die kalten Tage schlafend.   
  
Nach einem raschen Frühstück brachen sie wieder auf. Der Weg war mühsam für Galadriel. Der Schnee lag so hoch, dass sie oft knöcheltief einsank. Celeborn, dem es leichter fiel vorwärts zu kommen, wich nicht von ihrer Seite. Seit dem heutigen Morgen verspürte sie ein leichtes Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib. Nicht direkt ein Schmerz, sondern viel mehr eine unangenehme Spannung.   
Je näher die Mittagszeit rückte, desto trüber wurde der Himmel. Graue Wolken begannen die Sonne zu verdecken. Wolken, die neuerlichen Schneefall ankündigten.   
Wieder sank sie ein. Doch dieses Mal weigerten sich ihre Beine ihr Gewicht weiter zu tragen. Das Ziehen in ihrem Bauch war mittlerweile heftiger geworden.   
Celeborn fasste ihren Arm und zog sie hoch. Doch als er los ließ sank sie wieder auf die Knie.   
„Wir müssen weiter", sagte er und Besorgnis war in seiner Stimme.   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mehr!"   
Auch bei einem neuerlichen Versuch wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, gaben ihre Knie nach. Ihr fehlte einfach die Kraft. Sie wollte etwas zu Celeborn sagen, doch da wurde von einem Augenblick zum anderen aus dem Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib ein Zusammenkrampfen. Schmerz flutete ihren Körper und sie stöhnte auf. Warme Flüssigkeit rann an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel hinab. Kein Blut. Und sie begriff was dies zu bedeuten hatte.   
„Celeborn, das Kind!"   
„Was?" Alarmiert sah er sie an.   
„Es kommt. Jetzt!" Sie schnappte nach Luft. Es war doch noch zu früh! Panik stieg in ihr auf. Was wenn sie dieses Kind auch verlor?   
Celeborn ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. „Ganz ruhig. Du wirst sehen es ist alles in Ordnung."   
Er holte aus seinem Gepäck eine Decke und breitete sie in den Schnee. Auch wenn sie bald durchnässt sein würde, besser als nichts.   
Inzwischen ging Galadriels Atem schnell und stoßweise. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch die Angst in ihren Augen konnte sie nicht vor ihm verbergen.   
Immer wieder flüsterte er ihr liebevolle Worte ins Ohr um ihr Hoffnung zu spenden. Doch auch er fürchtete sich ein wenig. Sicher, es kam schon vor, dass Kinder zu früh geboren wurden. Aber sie waren dann oft zu klein und zu schwach. Celeborn versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Dennoch kehrte sein Verstand immer wieder zu diesem Punkt zurück.   
Galadriel sah ihn flehend an. Stumm darum bittend ihre Hand nicht los zu lassen.   
„Ich bin bei dir", sagte er leise und strich ihr zärtlich mit der freien Hand über die Wange. Als er in ihr gepeinigtes Gesicht blickte, wünschte er sich nichts mehr als die Schmerzen, die sie empfinden musste, irgendwie lindern zu können. Dem Knacken der Knochen seiner Finger als sich ihre Hand um seine krampfte, schenkte er keine Beachtung.   
  
Kein Geräusch war zu hören, nur das heftige Atmen Galadriels. Schließlich wurden die Wehen so stark, dass sie gequält aufschrie.   
„Pressen!" kommentierte Celeborn, „Fester!"   
Durch den tagelangen Marsch war sie schon ziemlich erschöpft, sodass es ihr schwer fiel die nötige Kraft auf zu bringen. Sie hatte gelernt aus Schmerz Stärke zu zehren, aber dieses Mal schien dies kaum möglich. Zu aufgewühlt war sie innerlich.   
Doch der Wunsch dieses Kind leben zu lassen, es für Celeborn zu tun, trieb sie an, half ihr ihre letzte Energie zu sammeln.   
  
Dass die Sonne inzwischen vollkommen hinter den Wolken verschwunden war und es wieder zu Schneien begann, merkte sie nicht. Dicke Flocken rieselten lautlos zu Boden. Einige davon verfingen sich in Galadriels Haar, schmolzen auf der Haut in ihrem Gesicht und mischten sich mit dem Schweiß.   
Die nächste Wehe erfasste sie und sie schrie auf, presste so fest sie konnte. Sie fühlte wie das Kind in ihrem Leib nach unten glitt.   
Celeborn bedachte sie mit einem aufmunternden Blick. „Du machst das großartig, melethril. Halte nur noch ein wenig durch!"   
  
Dann schließlich war es da. Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung erfüllte sie, als sie spürte, dass es ihren Körper verlassen hatte. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ließ die kalte Luft ihre Lungen hinab strömen, und hob schließlich den Kopf um ihren Ehemann anzusehen.   
Er lächelte. Und in diesem Moment ertönte der von Unmut kündende Schrei des Neugeborenen, darüber dass es sich plötzlich in einer anderen Umgebung wieder fand.   
Sie sah ihn überglücklich an, als er seinen Umhang abnahm, das Kind darin einwickelte, und nachdem er es ein wenig gesäubert hatte, ihr in die Arme legte.   
„Wir haben eine Tochter", sagte er ehrfurchtsvoll", und sie ist so wunderschön wie ihre Mutter." Er gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich wusste du würdest es schaffen."   
  
Galadriel war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen. Ihre Gefühle überwältigten sie in diesem Augenblick vollkommen, da sie zum ersten Mal in das Gesicht ihres Kindes sah. Das Neugeborene verstummte als es ihre Körperwärme wahr nahm.   
„Sieh mal", meinte Celeborn, „Sie hat deine Augen. Deine wundervollen blauen Augen."   
Sie nickte und strich zärtlich über den dünnen Haarflaum, der den Kopf des Kindes bedeckte, „Und dein silberfarbenes Haar, melethron." Eine Weile sah sie ihre Tochter still und voller Liebe an.   
„Sie ist unser Wunder", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln.   
Über Celeborns Lippen kam nur ein weiteres Wort.   
„Celebrían."   
  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf Galadriels Gesicht, als sie den Namen hörte, den Celeborn ausgewählt hatte. Nach der Sitte des Elbenvolkes würde sie noch ein wenig warten, bevor sie ihrer Tochter ebenfalls einen Namen gab.   
Das Kind begann nach einer Milchquelle zu suchen und als Galadriel ihm mit der Hand über die Wange strich, saugte es an ihrem Finger. Sie lächelte. „Hier bist du falsch", bemerkte sie leise, als es ein ungehaltenes Geräusch von sich gab, und öffnete ihr Gewand, um ihrer Tochter den richtigen Weg zu zeigen. Und als sie ihr genüssliches Nuckeln spürte, fühlte sie sich so glücklich wie nie zuvor.

* * *

_melethril = Liebste, Geliebte_


	6. Angst

  
  
_Ich habs geschafft, ich habs geschafft, das nächste Kapitel ist fertig! "stolzbin" :D   
  
Shelley: ich weiß, Celeborn hat ja auch keine Probleme. Nur Galadriel ist halt etwas schwerfällig unterwegs _

* * *

******  
  
Kapitel 5. Angst**

Celeborn sah verträumt zu Galadriel hinüber, wie sie ihre gemeinsame Tochter das erste Mal stillte. Einen schöneren Anblick als das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. In Galadriels Augen stand das Glück geschrieben. Endlich, nach all dem Zweifel und der Furcht, die sie gehabt hatte, dachte er bei sich.   
Wenig später begann es wieder zu schneien. Der Himmel war dunkel geworden und eisiger Wind wehte. Celeborn ließ seinen Blick besorgt umher schweifen. Es würde einen Sturm geben, und sie waren hier vollkommen ungeschützt. Aber Galadriel musste ruhen, sie war erschöpft von der Geburt.   
„Melethril", sagte er schließlich. „Wir können nicht hier bleiben." Sie nickte, hatte den Umschlag des Wetters ebenso bemerkt. „Lass uns aufbrechen." Mit einem Lächeln blickte sie auf ihre Tochter hinab, die in ihren Armen eingeschlafen war.   
  
Celeborn half seine Ehefrau wieder auf die Beine und sie setzten ihren Marsch fort. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend, ließen bald die Wiese hinter sich, und kamen wieder in den Wald. Er konnte sehen, dass Galadriel kaum mehr Kraft hatte, auch wenn sie es zu überspielen versuchte. Schließlich setzte ein Schneeregen ein. Durch den Wind war es sehr kalt, die Temperatur wäre ohne ihn nicht so weit gefallen.   
Ihm selber machte der Weg nicht so sehr zu schaffen, er sank kaum ein. Doch für seine Ehefrau war es beschwerlich. Ihre Glieder waren schwer wie Blei, und sie stolperte oft. Aber Celeborn war immer an ihrer Seite um sie zu stützen. Die meiste Zeit trug er die kleine Celebrían sicher unter seinem Umhang. Auch wenn Galadriel ihre Tochter gerne in den Armen gehalten hätte, wusste sie, dass es besser so war.   
  
Gegen Abend erreichten sie eine halbwegs windgeschützte Stelle, wo sie die Nacht verbringen wollten. Der Schneeregen hatte auch wieder nachgelassen, aber der Himmel blieb bedeckt. Und das war gut so. Im Winter bedeutete eine sternklare Nacht Eiseskälte.   
Da durch den Schneeregen alles Holz nass war und der Boden teilweise zugeschneit, konnten sie kein Feuer machen. Zwar hatten sie Decken zum Wärmen, aber die kühle Luft kroch, je später es wurde, immer weiter bis tief unter die Haut. Celeborn legte die Arme um Galadriel und zog sie ganz dicht an sich heran, um ihr mit seinem Körper Wärme zu spenden. Er konnte spüren, dass sie vor Kälte zitterte.   
  
Galadriel war dankbar dafür, dass er so hingebungsvoll an ihrer Seite weilte. Ihre Sorge galt ihrer Tochter, deren kleines Gesichtchen sich von der gesunden rosigen Farbe zu einem kalkweißen Ton gewandelt hatte. Das Kind schlief, aber es bewegte sich kaum im Schlaf. Galadriel hielt den winzigen Körper fest an sich gedrückt, dennoch fühlte sich Celebrían zunehmend kalt an.   
Irgendwann wachte das kleine Mädchen auf und wurde unruhig. Es wimmerte unglücklich. Seine Mutter versuchte es mit sanftem hin und her Wiegen zu beruhigen, doch das zeigte keine Wirkung.   
Als das Kind hungrig schien, entblößte Galadriel ihre Brust um es zu stillen, doch sein kleiner Mund wollte sich nicht um die ihm dargebotene Milchquelle schließen. Auch Celeborn war nun sehr besorgt, doch er versuchte zunächst, es zu verbergen, um seine Ehefrau nicht noch mehr zu ängstigen. Er schloss sie wieder in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.   
„Alles wird gut, melethril, du wirst sehen. Bald geht es ihr besser", sagte er voller Zuversicht.   
Galadriel senkte den Kopf. „Was wenn nicht?"   
„Daran darfst du nicht einmal denken, hörst du?" Er hob sanft ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansah. „Sie wird leben und zu einer wundervollen Frau heran wachsen."   
„Was wenn nicht?" wiederholte sie. „Ich würde es nicht ertragen sie auch noch zu verlieren, melethron." Eine Träne glitzerte auf ihrer Wange. Celeborn wischte sie zärtlich mit seinem Daumen fort. „Hör nicht auf zu hoffen. Unsere Kleine ist stark genug, sie hat doch eine starke Mutter." Er blickte lächelnd auf sein Kind herab. Celebrían musste überleben, etwas anderes konnte und durfte einfach nicht sein.   
  
In dieser Nacht schlief keiner von ihnen. Es war zu riskant, im Schlaf konnte die Körpertemperatur gefährlich weit absinken. Auch Celebrían blieb wach. Die meiste Zeit wimmerte sie leise, und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte.   
Galadriel begann innerlich zu verzweifeln. Sie konnte einfach nichts tun um ihrer Tochter zu helfen. Aber sie weigerte sich die Hoffnung aufzugeben. So grausam konnten die Valar nicht sein, ihr jetzt auch noch dieses Kind zu nehmen.   
In ihr war aber noch eine andere Wahrheit. Sollte ihre Kleine in der Kälte den Tod finden, so würde sie am nächsten Morgen den Dolch nehmen, den ihr, als sie noch ein junges Mädchen gewesen war, ihr ältester Bruder Finrod geschenkt hatte, und allem ein Ende setzen. Von Celeborn konnte sie einfach nicht verlangen sein Leben lang bei einer Frau zu bleiben, die niemals seine Kinder zur Welt bringen können würde. Er würde dann eine andere Frau sehr glücklich machen, die ihm geben konnte, wozu sie nicht in der Lage war.   
Aber noch hoffte sie diesen Schritt nicht machen zu müssen. Sie bedachte Celeborn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Er war immer so gut zu ihr gewesen. Durch ihn hatte sie die Bedeutung von wahrer Liebe gelernt, und ihn zu enttäuschen war das Letzte, was sie wollte.   
  
Irgendwann döste sie ein, merkte es deswegen nur halb als schließlich die Sonne aufzugehen begann. Die dunklen Wolken hatten sich verzogen und der Himmel war blau. Der Sturm war zu Ende.   
„Sieh mal, melethril", sagte Celeborn, und holte sie damit in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Wir haben gutes Wetter. Wenn es so bleibt, werden wir Menegroth am Abend erreicht haben. Es ist nicht mehr so weit von hier."   
Zwar nahm sie seine Worte zur Kenntnis, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt Celebrían, die reglos in ihrem Arm lag. Die freie Hand ließ Galadriel unter ihr Gewand gleiten, strich mit den Fingern über den mit Leder umwickelten Griff des Dolches.   
Da begann sich das kleine Mädchen wieder zu bewegen und öffnete die Augen. Galadriels Herz machte einen Sprung als sie in diese großen blauen Kinderaugen sah. Ihre Tochter lebte noch!   
Unglückliches Weinen bekräftigte das, doch auch jetzt wollte das Kind nicht trinken. Sein Mund schloss sich nicht um die Brustwarze um zu saugen. Aber die Kleine benötigte dringend Nahrung. Auch wurde die Spannung in Galadriels Brüsten langsam unangenehm.   
„Warum trinkst du bloß nicht?" fragte sie besorgt, wenngleich sie wusste, dass Celebrían nicht antworten würde. Sie wusste, dass das Kind nicht lange überleben würde, sollte es nicht sehr bald wieder Nahrung zu sich nehmen.   
  
Celeborn, der sich um ein Frühstück für seine Ehefrau und sich gekümmert hatte, war das nicht entgangen und er trat an Galadriel heran, ließ sich neben sie sinken. Ihm war eine Idee gekommen, irgendwo hatte er das schon einmal so gehört.   
„Versuch es einmal mit etwas Milch auf deinen Fingern", sagte er zu seiner Ehefrau und zeigte ihr was er meinte.   
Sie nickte und massierte ein wenig Milch aus, sodass ein paar Tropfen auf ihren Fingern waren. Diese hielt sie nun ihrer Tochter an den Mund. Doch das Mädchen zeigte kaum Reaktion darauf.   
Vorsichtig nahm Celeborn Galadriels Hand und führte sie wieder an die Lippen des Kindes, sodass es den Mund öffnete und leicht um Galadriels Fingerspitze schloss. Tatsächlich begann es die Milch abzulecken. Nachdem sie ihrer Tochter noch ein paar Mal auf diese Weise Nahrung zugeführt hatte, bot sie ihr wieder die Brust an. Und jetzt spürte sie wie das Kind zu saugen begann. Endlich.   
Celeborn lächelte. „Siehst du."   
„Woher hast du das gewusst?" fragte Galadriel nach. Doch anstatt einer Antwort küsste er sie auf die Stirn. Es war auch gar nicht wichtig woher sein Wissen kam, nur dass er es im rechten Moment gehabt hatte. Seine Ehefrau sah ihn glücklich an.

* * *

_melethril = Liebste, Geliebte   
melethron = Liebster, Geliebter_


	7. Epilog

  
  
_So, und zum Schluss noch der Epilog. Damit ist die Story dann (leider) zu Ende. Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Über ein paar Reviews würd ich mich sehr freuen._

* * *

****

**Epilog**   
  
_Am Abend dieses Tages kamen wir tatsächlich in Menegroth an. Ilúvatar sei Dank. Ich wusste von nun an würde alles gut werden. Celebrían wurde schnell kräftiger und bald merkte man ihr nicht mehr an, dass sie vor der Zeit zur Welt gekommen war.   
Es war die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens. Dennoch vergaß ich nie den steinigen Weg, den Celeborn und ich bis dorthin zu gehen hatten. An jenem Morgen hatte ich den Dolch bereits zwischen meinen Fingern gespürt. Ich wäre bereit gewesen es zu tun. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass es selbstsüchtig gewesen wäre Celeborns Liebe so von mir zu stoßen und ihn allein zurück zu lassen. Er braucht mich, wie ich ihn brauche. Ohne seine Liebe hätte ich mich selbst schon lange aufgegeben.   
  
Im nächsten Frühjahr kehrten wir zu dem fröhlich plätschernden Fluss und seinem kleinen Tümpel zurück, in dessen Nähe ich auf jener sonnenbeschienenen Lichtung die Merolva gefunden hatte, zurück. Ich hatte Celeborn darum gebeten mit mir diesen Ort auf zu suchen.   
Und tatsächlich, dort neben dem Strauch, der die einzelne Frucht getragen hatte, war ein junges Pflänzchen heran gewachsen. Es musste der richtige sein – alle anderen Gewächse in der Ungebung blühten, nur dieses eine nicht.   
Das gedeihende Pflänzchen war so groß, dass es schon lange vor der ersten warmen Zeit des Jahres gekeimt haben musste. Mitten im Winter. Und ich wusste genau an welchem Tag aus dem Samen ein Keimling zu wachsen begonnen hatte. Der Tag an dem meine Tochter geboren worden war. Meine Gebete waren erhört worden und die Wunschpflanze hatte mein Kind leben lassen.   
Ich betrachtete das Gewächs nun genauer. Eine einzige Blüte, weiß wie Schnee, hing daran. Eine Blüte, aus der eine Frucht werden würde. Und vielleicht würde auch sie jemandem einen Wunsch aus tiefstem Herzen erfüllen.   
Als ich die zarten und so zerbrechlich wirkenden Blätter ansah, und an mein Kind dachte, das in den Armen seines Vaters schlief, erschien ein Wort in der alten Sprache meines Volkes vor meinem inneren Auge.   
  
Lossarië. Edle weiße Blüte.   
  
Das sollte der Name sein, den zu geben ich meiner Tochter noch schuldete. Mein Geschenk an sie. Ob sie ihn später mit Stolz trug, oder nur in ihrem Gedächtnis behielt, in Erinnerung an mich, das würde sie im weiteren Verlauf ihres Lebens selbst bestimmen._


End file.
